VII
|Romaji = |Race = Reincarnated Angel Former artificial human|Nicknames = Envious Burner(title) Vivi-dono (by X)|Hair Color = Pale blond|Eye Color = Yellow|Equipment = Incinerate Anthem Fairy Clockwork Holy grenades Light-manipulation|Relatives = Original Julius Caesar (Gene Progenitor) X (Eldest Brother) Ix (Older Brother) Viii (Older sister) Vi (younger sister) V (younger sister) IV (younger Brother) III (youngest brother) II (younger sibling) I (Youngest sister)|Affiliations = Catholic church Gaius institute Heavens Israel's Brave Saints Seven Deadly sins(envy)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Ace Envy}}VII(ヴィー; Vu~ī), better known by her nickname Envious Burner(羨望の火人; Senbō no hi hito) is a minor antagonist of Volume 5 in High School DxD: Aegis, and the Ace of Israel's Brave Saints.She is the embodiment of the sin of envy, and thus, is also a member of the Seven deadly sins, a group of Seven beings with specific Sacred gears that possess the power to either doom or ascend the current supernatural society. She's the current wielder of the Longinus-level Sacred Gear Incinerate Anthem, as well as the Apollyon sacred gear, the Fairy Clockwork, making her the first character to ever wield two Sacred Gears simultaneously in the fanfic. Appearance VII is a beautiful young woman of short combed pale blond hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes. Amaru notes that VII is quite well-endowed as well, and possesses extremely milky and long legs, making her jealous somehow. She wears the church battle attire under a purple and gold jacket, with knee-high latex leggings with highheels. Being an angel, she possesses a pair of marble-like white wings. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Advanced Exorcist Skills -''' VII has shown immense potential to become a high-class exorcist, growing even stronger as a Brave Saint. In fact, VII can fight on pair with a Aegis Cross-enhanced Hajime on almost equal ground without even using her Sacred Gears for several minutes before succumbing to exhaustion. 'Light-Based Weapons - '''As a angel, VII can create light-based weapons such as light rapier, spear, or a bow. '''Immense Stamina -' VII possesses an immense stock of raw power, since she can maintain the effects of her Sacred Gears for long periods without rest without visible fatigue. 'Flight -' Being an angel, VII can use her wings to fly. Darkness: '''Darkness(闇; Yami), also known as Killing Intent(殺気'';'' Sakki), is an innate ability of VII. Equipment Fairy Clockwork Also known as the Mystic eyes of One Minute Clairvoyance, is VII's first/original Sacred Gear. A support-type Sacred Gear, it allows her to see a minute into both the past and future. Incinerate Anthem Incinerate Anthem''( ), also known as the Chief Mourner’s Crucified Stand of Purple Flame, is Vii's Longinus, that is also one of the Three/Four Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create purple holy flames in the form of a cross that can incinerate Devils with ease. Vii has also shown to be able to create holy flame weapons, by infusing holy flames into her light weapons. Trivia * Vii's appearance is based on Avenger/Jeanne Alter from Fate/Grand order. * Like other clones of Caesar Vii is named after a roman numeral, is her case she is named after the number 7. Development & Creation Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Characters (Aegis) Category:Female (Aegis) Category:Seven Deadly sins Category:Longinus (Aegis)